Desejo & Descobertas
by Arthuxinho
Summary: O fim das aulas chegam. Joey, Mai, Serenity e Tristan viajam enquanto Yugi e Téa ficam sozinhos. Mas também uma nova surpresa! O avô de Yugi viajou e agora Téa e Yugi irão ficar sozinhos na loja de cartas! Descubra o que acontece! ONESHOT!


Após a longa batalha contra o Faraó e ter ganhado, o pequeno Yugi logo voltara para os seus dias comuns de aula e duelos enfado nos quais sempre ganhava. Ora ou outra tinha surpresas quanto a duelar contra Joey, mas isso não durava muito. As aulas entravam em seu término e logo os quatro amigos; Yugi, Joey, Téa e Tristan não se viriam mais. Apesar de morarem perto um do outro, iriam fazer coisas diferentes. Joey iria viajar com sua irmã Serenity e como companhia, Tristan e Mai. Seria uma viajem de casais, mas Joey não aceitava tanto a idéia de sua irmãzinha ficar com seu melhor amigo. No dia da viagem, Yugi e Téa foram ao aeroporto para se despedir dos quatro, e eles seriam os únicos a ficarem.

─ Bem, acho que é isso. - Disse Yugi, fitando Joey.

─ É, amigão. - Joey ergueu a mão e apertou a de Yugi.

─ Vamos Joey, o avião irá decolar daqui a pouco e Tristan e Serenity estão nos esperando! - Gritava Mai há alguns metros, depois dando um aceno com a mão para Yugi e Téa.

─ Já vou indo! - Ele gritou de volta com a loira e depois se virou para os amigos - Tchau, Téa. - Beijou-a nas faces do rosto, e foi dando as costas - Nós voltamos daqui a alguns meses!

E então o loiro saiu correndo em direção da loira que já se adiantava em passos longos para adentrar o avião. Yugi e Téa quase não viram Tristan e Serenity; talvez o moreno quisesse se aproveitar do tempo em que Joey se despedia deles para _pegar_ Serenity.

Ali Téa e Yugi ficaram esperando e esperando até o avião decolar. Uma vez que este o fez, ambos começaram a andar para ir embora.

─ Pra onde eles vão mesmo, Yugi? - Indagou Téa, virando o rosto para o pequeno amigo.

─ Vão para França, Paris. Parece que Mai quer comprar mais de seus perfumes e Serenity quer ver a Torre Eiffel. Joey foi para acompanhar a irmã, e porque está saindo com Mai. E Tristan foi a contragosto de Joey, porque ele está saindo com Serenity. - Yugi encerrou a pequena explicação com uma de suas risadas.

─ É, esses quatro são um paradoxo mesmo, rs. - Eles chegaram à porta e pararam um táxi para ir para a casa de Yugi. - Yugi, seu avô não ia viajar em um cruzeiro?

─ É mesmo, Téa! Eu tinha me esquecido! Ele foi num cruzeiro para descansar da correria da loja de cartas e pediu para que eu tomasse conta dela!

─ Calma, Yugi, a loja está fechada, seu avô já deve ter ido. - Téa se dirigiu para o motorista - Por favor, à loja de cartas Muto.

Durante a corrida de táxi, ficaram calados cada um com seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Yugi pensava em como tomaria conta da loja durante aquele tempo. Não queria ficar fadado até seu avô chegar. Queria se divertir, mas também não teria muito a se fazer já que a maioria de seus amigos tinham ido viajar, menos Téa. A morena, por sua vez, pensava em Yugi. Sim, no pequeno rapaz ao seu lado. Há muito tinha certa admiração e atração por ele. Em seus mais profundos pensamentos imaginava como se declarar para ele e decidiu fazê-lo assim que chegassem à loja de cartas. E, o motorista, tão como eles estava pensando. Seu pensamento estava direcionado às pernas de Téa, meio abertas e que revelava sua calcinha branca, já que a saia um pouco curta deixava-a a mostra.

Cinco minutos depois chegaram. Téa pagou o homem e deixou o troco com o mesmo. Yugi e a menina dirigiram-se para dentro da loja trancada, adentrando pela casa do jovem de cabelos exóticos e arrepiados. Logo quando entraram, Yugi notou um bilhete de seu avô sobre a mesa.

─ Olha, Téa, um bilhete do vovô.

_"Yugi, não há necessidade de você abrir a loja sempre. Abra se sentir vontade. Aproveite as suas férias, que eu irei aproveitar as minhas. Sei que não se diverte há muito tempo. Só não vá fazer uma festa em casa, e nenhuma besteira, hein! E nem pense em salvar o mundo na minha ausência! Hahaha.. Tchau, Yugi. Divirta-se."_

─ Bem, não precisa se preocupar em abrir a loja, então. Agora.. que vamos fazer? Todos estão viajando, e só restamos nós dois... - Téa estava sendo sugestiva. Mas que isso era só se declarando para Yugi.

─ Vamos lá para cima. Acho que dá para pensarmos melhor em meu quarto.

Ambos subiram. Téa pensou na inocência do pequeno, e já pensava em seguida se fosse o Faraó; com certeza estariam fazendo outra coisa que não era conversar. E era isso que Téa queria despertar em Yugi. O Desejo. O Apetite. Queria mostrar-lhe um mundo de novas sensações.

─ Bem Téa, sinta-se a vontade. - Yugi abria a porta de seu quarto, esperando Téa entrar para depois ele ir.

─ Ah, claro Yugi.

Téa entrou e sentou-se na beira da cama de solteiro, e Yugi sentou-se numa cadeira. Ambos ficaram conversando, revivendo os seus momentos mais difíceis de suas jornadas. Revivendo tudo. Rindo, brincando e muito mais. Até que, Téa finalmente tomou coragem para agir, mas precisaria ser de modo que ele não resistisse.

─ Yugi, pode vir aqui? - Bateu com a mão ao lado dela, em sinal para ele sentar-se.

─ Ah, claro, Téa, mas pra qu...

Mal teve tempo dele responder e Téa o agarrou pelos braços e o jogou na cama, virando o corpo e ficando por cima dele. Estavam com os rostos muito perto um do outro, a saia curta da garota havia subido de modo que a calcinha dela roçava pelo meio das pernas de Yugi, e ela proferia em um tom malicioso e ao mesmo tempo sedutor, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido do garoto.

─ Pra isso... Agora fique calma que eu irei te mostrar um novo jogo, rs.

─ T-tá...

Yugi manteve-se paralisado. Téa enfiou as mãos por baixo da blusa dele, o acariciando. Ela era uma adolescente de muitas experiências sexuais. Já tinha feito sexo com Joey, e até mesmo Tristan. Em uma ocasião especial haviam realizado um ménage com os dois; além de ter ido para cama com outros rapazes da escola. Téa lambia-o na orelha e descia para os lábios, os molhando com sua língua e logo depois introduzindo a mesma na boca do pequeno. Talvez fosse o primeiro beijo dele, mas não o dela, com certeza. Téa queria agir rápido, sua calcinha já começava a se molhar por aquele simples ato que deixara o pequeno com o membro rijo e roçava na intimidade dela.

Após o beijo, ela começou a beijá-lo no pescoço e a suspender a sua camisa, até retirá-la. Uma vez sem camisa, a boca inquieta de Téa percorreu o corpo do menino, que soltava gemidos pelos beijos que corriam de seu peito à sua barriga, e iam descendo. Os dedos ágeis da ninfomaníaca tamborilavam sobre o membro dele coberto pela calça, até a boca dela se aproximar. Então ela desceu o zíper e baixou a cueca de Yugi à procura do pênis do mesmo. Uma vez este fora, Téa o observou com certo brilho nos olhos. Começou com uma massagem leve com uma das mãos, e logo começou a masturbá-lo lentamente. Demorou segundos para ela pôr a cabecinha na boca, e logo depois o resto.

─ Uhnnn.. uhnnnnn.. - Yugi gemia mediante aos prazeres novos, apertando os lençóis de sua cama.

Enquanto uma das mãos masturbava Yugi no ritmo em que Téa engolia o membro dele, a outra ia de encontro à sua calcinha, esfregando os dedos ali com força. Logo, logo ele estaria dentro dela, e ambos sentiriam novas sensações. Ainda mais Yugi que nunca tinha experimentado algo sim. Téa, porém, só experimentaria a sensação de transar com alguém que gostava, e que só revelaria depois. Minutos se passaram e Yugi já chegava ao seu ápice, achando melhor informar à Téa sobre tal.

─ T-téa.. Eu.. eu vou gozar!

Alguns segundos depois, uma quantidade abundante de leitinho saiu pelo orifício da cabeça do membro de Yugi ─ resultado de uma boa estimulação. Téa, sem se preocupar com o aviso prévio, ou agora com o gozo de Yugi saindo sem parar por sua boca, apenas engolia uma boa quantidade, enquanto o resto escorria por seu queixo e pingava em suas vestes. Depois de Yugi parar com a ejaculação, Téa retirou o membro dele da boca, masturbando-o ainda em um ritmo lento, forte e continuo.

─ Hmm, Yugi... Que gostoso, rs. Mas agora... - Ela fez uma pausa, retirando sua blusa e desabotoando o sutiã, revelando seus fartos seios de bicos rosados. E logo em seguida baixando a calcinha, deixando apenas a saia cobrindo sua intimidade. - ..quero ver gozar assim dentro de mim.. Ahnn..

Ela subia em cima de Yugi e roçava sua vagina pelo membro gozadinho dele, se deliciando com aquilo, com aquele leitinho quente em sua vagina. Minutos depois de gemidos tanto de um, quanto de outro, Téa pegara o pênis de Yugi com uma das mãos e encaixara-o na entrada de sua vagina, forçando se quadril para baixo bem devagar, até soltá-lo e deixá-lo todo lá dentro. Ela rebolou seu quadril daquela maneira durante um tempo, até apoiar as mãos em cada lado do rosto de Yugi e começar a subir e descer lentamente, gemendo baixinho e deixando seus seios à mercê da boca do pequeno.

─ Ahnnn, Yugi... Vai, chupa meus peitos... Uhnnnn..

─ S-sim... uhnnn..

Yugi levou ambas as mãos até os seios fartos de Téa, apertando-os com força e abocanhando cada mamilo de uma vez, chupando-os, lambendo e mordendo. Fazia o máximo que podia, tentava dar prazer a ela tanto quanto ela estava lhe dando. Yugi por vezes sentia o corpo se arrepiar e parava de se farta nos peitos de Téa por alguns segundos quando isso acontecia. Ela, ao contrário, continuava com os movimentos e ia aumentando a intensidade deles minuto a minuto. Ora ia mais rápido e mais forte, ora ia lento, mas ainda forte. A velocidade mudava, mas a intensidade com que o ato ocorria, não.

Ficaram ali por minutos, até que Téa resolvera mudar de posição. Será que Yugi já havia feito oral em alguma garota antes? Claro que não! Ele era virgem. Téa já tinha em mente o que fazer. Ela se levantou e ajeitou Yugi na cama.

- Agora Yugi, você vai aprender uma nova posição..

Ela disse aquilo enfiando um dedo em sua vagina e a outra apertando próprio peito. Logo depois deitou de cabeça para baixo sobre o corpo dele, exercendo a posição conhecida como sessenta e nove. Não se precisaria dizer o que ele iria fazer, já que estava bem óbvio. Ela o chupava com gula. Ia e voltava com os lábios cheios de sulco dos dois. Uma das mãos o punhetava, e a outra abria uma banda de sua bunda, fazendo com que Yugi pudesse ver seu ânus. Téa tinha uma bunda farta, assim como seus seios, tornando ambos proporcionais; assim como o corpo que deixava muitos homens a desejar. Mas Yugi não estava só a desejando, mas também tomando-a para si. O pequeno de cabelos arrepiados levou uma mão na outra banda da bunda dela, abrindo por completo; fazendo com que Téa soltasse sua mão dali para abrir espaço para a outra mão de Yugi. Assim feito, Yugi puxou o quadril dela para baixo, enfiando sua língua na vagina dela com força, lambendo-a por dentro. Yugi a chupava mais por dentro, do que por fora, provando o sulco meio salgado de Téa. Tinha de admitir, aquilo era delicioso. O sexo era muito gostoso.

Logo, Téa voltou a ter a necessidade do membro de Yugi entre suas pernas, saindo daquela posição tão rápido quanto exercendo a outra, ela ficou de costas para Yugi, de lado, e abriu as pernas. O pequeno teve a mão guiada até a perna erguida da morena e logo entendeu, enfiando o membro na vagina dela. Agora ele que tinha de tomar o controle da situação, e o estava fazendo bem, até. Ele vinha e voltava com o quadril, e Téa massageava seu clitóris e gemia como uma loba, uivando por mais e mais.

─ Ahnnnn... Vai, Yugi... A-assim, uhnnnn...

─ E-está gostando, Téa?.. Uhnnn

─ Muito! Aiiii.. Vai! Enfia mais forte! Uhnn...

Yugi, obediente, começou a intensificar os movimentos de maneira que Téa começara a gemer ainda mais. Os corpos dos dois começaram a suar de maneira inimaginável. Téa abria os olhos com muito esforço, tentando enxergar alguma coisa, já que sua visão estava embaçada pelo êxtase que a cercava. E com Yugi a mesma coisa. Com muito esforço, ela conseguiu enxergar algo de formato cilíndrico. Não estava muito longe, e com um pouco de esforço ela conseguiu pegar. Não sabia o que era, mas pelo seu tato, sentiu que era tão grande e grosso quanto o pênis de Yugi. Sendo assim, ela pensou numa nova experiência para o garoto. Por que não um pouco de sexo anal? Era uma idéia brilhante!

─ Ahnnn.. Y-yugi.. espera..

─ O.. o que foi, Téa?

Ela levou a mão vaga até o membro do rapaz, retirando-o de dentro de si e pondo-o na entrada de seu ânus. Pelo pênis dele estar molhado com os sulcos de ambos, ela achou que não seria tão doloroso forçar a entrada dele de uma vez.

─ V-vai.. - Ela arfava.

─ Tá.. - Ele também.

Então ele forçou o membro contra o ânus de Téa. Foi um pouco demorado e exigiu um pouco de força, mas finalmente havia conseguido penetrá-la. Os movimentos começaram suaves, depois foram ficando mais rápidos e fortes. O objeto cilíndrico que Téa tinha em mãos foi guiado até sua vagina. Sim, ela mesma começara a se penetrar com o tal cilindro. Era uma penetração dupla, e talvez a mais gostosa que ela já tinha recebido. Soltava gemidos altos, e pedia por mais, sempre queria mais. Ela era insaciável, tão insaciável quanto o pequeno Yugi que continuava os movimentos sem nenhuma hesitação.

─ Ahnnn, Yugi... Vai.. vai... Com mais força.. Enfia tudo, vai...

─ Uhnn.. Téa.. C-como.. ahnn.. como você é gostosa!..

Ambos suavam como nunca, ambos gemiam como nunca, ambos queriam mais como nunca. Yugi começara a descobrir daquele doce néctar extasiante, e Téa começara a ter orgasmos durante aquelas penetrações. Mediante ao tempo em que ficaram fazendo amor, Yugi poderia gozar de novo, e antes disto, ela queria experimentar uma nova posição.

─ Y-yugi.. m-me acompanha.. ahnn..

Nem deu tempo de respondê-la e ela já forçava seu corpo e ficava de joelhos na cama. Yugi acompanhou-a meio desastrado, e em seguida Téa caíra de quatro, e Yugi permaneceu de joelhos. O rapaz pôs as mãos nas nádegas da morena, abrindo-a e continuando sua penetração, enquanto ela empinava a bunda e apoiava a cabeça na cama juntamente a uma mão, enquanto a outra mão ainda fazia o vai e vem com o objeto cilíndrico. Mais gemidos, mais suor, mais êxtase, e mais próximo do ápice. Yugi já quase não estava mais resistindo quando apertou com toda a sua força as nádegas de Téa e urrou ao mesmo tempo em que enfiou seu membro todo no ânus dela.

─ Ahhhhh.. Téa! Eu vou gozar! Ahnnn..

─ Ahhh.. Goza dentro de mim, Yugi.. Uhnnn!..

Nem precisou pedir. Yugi já o tinha feito. Uma quantidade tão abundante quanto à primeira era ejaculada para dentro do ânus de Téa de maneira que exibisse todo tesão dos dois. Quando Yugi teve certeza de que seu leitinho havia acabado de jorrar, retirou seu membro e viu seu gozo escorrer pelo ânus de Téa, pela vagina dela e pelo o objeto cilíndrico que agora Yugi podia reconhecer. Era um cilindro metálico que ficava sobre a mesa do computador como enfeite. Este mesmo cilindro agora saia da vagina de Téa e ia em direção à boca da mesma, que chupava com gosto, se deliciando com o sabor do gozo de Yugi mais uma vez. O corpo de Yugi caiu por completo na cama, ao lado dela, e a mesma acompanhou os movimentos do rapaz.

Um virou para o outro e se olharam por minutos, até Téa quebrar o gelo.

─ Eu amo você..

─ Eu também amo você, Téa..

Proferiu Yugi que após aquela experiência incrível roubava um beijo de Téa. Um beijo terno, e tão intenso como cada ato que fora feito naquela cama. Assim, se passaram muito tempo com Téa indo e vindo à casa de Yugi e eles fazendo amor muitas e muitas vezes em vários locais da casa. Até mesmo na loja de cartas do avô do rei dos jogos.

* * *

**Nota:** REVIEWS ARE LOVE 3~

**Nota²:** Está é a minha primeira Fic, espero que gostem, heh.. o/


End file.
